Great Importance
by CalzonaRizzlesLove
Summary: Slightly AU. Jane and Maura work together, and become best friends. But one day, Maura meets Jane somewhere, changing the nature of their relationship. Summary sucks but the story won't so read! K for now, but rating will change in later chapters.


**Authors Note:** If you guys don't understand the timeline in the story, tell me and I'll explain in an AN in the nest chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

All through high school, and up until my junior year in college I'd dated guys. Even after, I'd continued to date men, I was attracted to men. My junior year of college I realized that, well I suppose I should say acknowledged, the fact that I was attracted to women as well. That was never a problem really, my parents were very liberal and I was raised with an open mind.

Anyway, I acknowledged that I was in fact bisexual, and it wasn't a huge life altering moment, it was just a simple fact about myself, the same way I acknowledge that my eyes are hazel, and that I have one dimple. The events leading up to this realization aren't of great importance, but I am grateful for them nonetheless.

Now, fast forward about ten years, and I had moved to Boston. I had just accepted the job as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, an achievement of which I was very proud of by the way. Everyone seemed nice, dare I say intrigued? I just think that they'd never met anyone as awkward as I was then, as I still am, but they seemed friendly.

I worked in close contact with the Homicide unit, obviously considering my job existed because of death. Detectives Frost and Korsak were partners, and they quickly became friends of mine. Another detective, Jane Rizzoli, worked with the unit, but when I started she was on vacation, something about a man named Hoyt, she'd been gone for a few months. Anyway, we were damn good at our jobs, we were a team, and we had the highest number of solved cases in the state. We had a thing going, good juju if you will. I don't remember much about that time in great detail, but one thing I do remember was the first time I saw Jane Rizzoli.

She wasn't scheduled to be back in until another few days, but we had just caught a tough case, and Cavanaugh had called her in early. She walked into the precinct, and I do believe my heart stopped. Obviously I know my heart didn't stop, but it sure did feel that way. Her hair was wild, her eyes were mysterious, and she had a swagger to her that I found irresistible.

I must have been staring, because after the playful banter with her colleagues stopped, she made a beeline towards me. She stopped about a foot in front of me, held out her hand and said "Detective Jane Rizzoli, and you are"? Her voice was velvet, and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Her eyes had a playfulness about them, and her smile radiated warmth.

I don't even know how long I stood there without answering, in awe of this beautiful woman in front of me, but eventually I managed to get out "Maura. Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts." She gave me one of those 'all right then' smirks, and said "Alright then Doc, looks like I'll be seeing a lot of you I hope" The last part of the sentence was said over

her shoulder, barely a whisper, but I heard it loud and clear. She strode into the bullpen, coffee in hand. She commanded authority, and even when she sat down at her desk, some of the rookies were still staring, as was I.

I practically ran back down to the morgue, but when I got there I remembered that the detectives needed a file, and the file was still in my hand. So I gained as much of my composure as I could, and walked to the elevator. While in the elevator, I remembered that Frost and Korsak were both out for lunch, so I'd be delivering this file to Jane, personally. I walked over to Jane's desk, and handed her the file. As I was about to turn to walk away, she grabbed my hand and asked if I'd like to go for drinks with her, Frost, and Korsak after work. Of course, I said yes. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, but of course I didn't know that then.

* * *

**AN: **Major thanks to my lovely beta BreatheSemperMea, who is also a writer. She's currently writing TIAM2: A New Journey Begins. It's a Calzona Fic, and I highly recommend it!


End file.
